Silver the Hedgehog
thumb|right|180px|Silver ensinando aulas de tatuagem com nitroglicerina. left Silver the Hedgehog é outro personagem criado pela Sega. Eles o criaram com o intuito de saberem quanto de cabelo é possível filtrar em um ouriço antropomórfico. História Silver foi criado em uma família de cientistas ricos,(brasileiros,ou seja,ele não deixa de ser um), (que o criaram a partir de sei lá o que. Na verdade, modificações temporais acabaram fazendo com que uma hora ele fosse filho do Sonic com a Amy e os supostos pais cientistas dele o tivessem roubado) onde cada um deles tinha alguma coisa de interessante. Silver, por sua vez, tinha, de interessante, toda aquela quantidade de cabelo logo no começo de sua infância e acabou se acostumando a cuidar daquela cabeleira. Porém, chegou um dia (aos 11 anos de idade), em que Silver acabou tendo um problema com os pais por estar com o DNA totalmente desistabilizado e foi mandado para uma floresta onde poderia morrer sossegado. Totalmente desesperado pelo fato de que iria explodir em 4 meses, passou 3 meses treinando e fazendo um montão de tarefas, tais como: *Recolhimento de comida; *Criação de incêndios; *Taxidermia; *Fixação de carros; *Vandalismo thumb|right|250px|Blaze sabe como ajudar Silver. Porém, depois de tudo isso, ele descobriu um tipo de planta (que todos pensavam que estava extinta) que lhe daria super-poderes de telecinesia e estabilizaria seu DNA se ele a fumasse. Silver achava que seu cabelo era meio que maneiro e pensou essa planta o deixaría muito mais maneiro do que já era. Ele fumou a erva mística para poder desenvolver seus poderes psíquicos. Após alguns anos, Silver finalmente se desenvolveu por completo, tornando-se um furry anormal como é conhecido hoje. Ou seja, é o ouriço-anormal-prateado-cheio-de-cabelo-com-poderes-psíquicos-que-quer-proteger-a-justiça. Além disso, SilVer também encontrou Blaze the Cat e, vendo como pode existir também inúmeros outros animais antromórficos, ele acabou se tornando amigo dela. Agora, ele tem a sua carreira no Sonic Team, tendo, além de seus inúmeros poderes psíquicos e habilidades, o seu imenso cabelo. Sobre Silver thumb|left|Cuidado, Silver pode causar destruição quando está nervoso. Silver é um cara, considerado pelos os fãs, meio macho. Mas, como os outros ele, pelo seu estilo, parece ser muito tolo e idiota. Silver contém o poder de vários poderes psíquicos, além do seu grande e imenso cabelo que até ele duvida como conseguiu nascer assim. Silver parece ser também um cara que nunca volta atrás no que fala, quando se percebe no jogo Sonic 2006, na sua luta contra o Shadow (na qual, terminaram empatados, pois Silver tava curioso pra ver de onde veio o Iblis Trigger e o Mephiles, e Shadow precisava de outro ouriço com uma esfera do dragão esmeralda do caos pra fazer CHAOS CONTROOOOOL pra voltar mais de 8000 10 anos pro passado). Ele ainda tenta cumprir seu objetivo falando coisas como: "Eu não posso falhar agora!". Coisas do Silver Poderes thumb|right|280px|Fazendo ronda na área com telecinese levitação. Seus poderes são psíquicos e também indefinidos, já que ninguém sabe ainda qual é a fonte dos seus poderes. Alguns dizem que é aquele cabelo que lhe traz poder para fazer todos os seus ataques e outros dizem que é a partir daquelas tatuagens verdes monocromáticas em suas palmas. thumb|right|280px|Super Sayadin 3 Silver! 100% originalidade! *Voar. As pessoas dizem que isso é telecinese, mas estão erradas. *Poderes Psíquicos. Você sabe, tipo controle de matéria, levitação de objetos e pessoas, poder arrebentar o corpo de alguém, poder fazer bolas psíquicas, coisas do tipo força jedi. *Levantar objetos com a força do pensamento (grande coisa, eu também faço isso quando vejo a Rouge) *Poder apagar seu cérebro e transforma-lo em um quebra-morto-dispensador-de-baba. *Poder fazer a técnica do Kame hame ha. De que forma você acha que os caras do Dragon Ball conseguiram este poder!? *Deixar o cabelo de Silver desse jeito. E você pensou que fosse gel, né? *E também pode se transformar em Super Saya Jeans como Sonic the Hedgehog e Shadow the Emohog Hedgehog, pra variar. O Cabelo OK, agora, falando sério, isso tem que ser dito: OLHE PARA ESSE CABELO! Apenas olhe por um minuto esse cabelo e me diga de que porra de jeito ele consegue deixa-lo assim! Aqui os detalhes de seu cabelo: #Está em forma perfeita. #Até que está na moda. #Tem inúmeras pontas gigantescas de cabelo em sua cabeça. #Nem a testa de Silver consegue escapar do cabelo! #Será que é argila? Mesmo com tudo isso, tente não chegar muito perto, pois pode ser que este cabelo queira comer você. Dizem que, um dia, esse cabelo irá ser o rei de todos os cabelos e depois irá se assimilar com todos os outros cabelos do mundo e irá dominar o mundo com todo esse cabelo. Todos sabem que isso é só brincadeira de uns desocupados e retardados cientistas que, como todos os outros, não sabem o que falam. O fato é que ele tem sim vontade e mente própria e é como o melhor amigo do Silver (Obs: Se ele for cortado, ele não morre, só sente dor mesmo se for raspado. Na retrospectiva, seu cabelo é simplesmente enorme e grandão. E até o seu cabelo do peito é bom, sedoso, e extremamente sexy. Dizem que foi por isso que a Blaze encontrou ele e o fez de seu novo amigo ouriço de sexo. Atualmente, esse é um ponto que pode não ser o suficiente. O cabelo de Silver pode precisar de seu próprio tema, que é ser imensamente grande. Detalhe de Silver Aqui mostra todo o seu detalhe: thumb|right|230px|A partir de muita discussão entre produtores da [[Sega, GRAÇAS A DEUS, Silver não foi essa bostinha aí.]] #Primeiro sua cor que é prata (possivelmente porque Yuji Naka quis tentar terminar logo com as cores não-vivas, junto com Shadow). #Ele contém seu, já citado muitas vezes aqui, imenso cabelo, podendo ir desde a parte de trás da cabeça até a testa! #Incrivelmente, com todo esse cabelo, ainda é possível ver suas pontudas orelhas. #Ele é um ouriço com o mesmo tamanho e tipo de todos os outros ouriços antropomórficos do Sonic Team #Ele tem olhos amarelos. #Ele contém uma coisa na palma da mão que parece tatuagens verdes monocromáticas. Dizem que é dali que ele tira seus poderes anormais psíquicos. #Tem, obviamente, pulseiras nas mãos que parecem mais um tipo de troço tecnológico de ouro Que provavelmente também cotem o poder dele muito original #Tem cabelo no peito, que parece mesmo um tipo de cachecol implantado em seu pescoço e é super sedoso. #Tem botas estilo ferrari, com o normal preto, a parte da ponta verde, um trocinho vermelho na ponta das botas e, de novo, aquelas pulseiras. Sua carreira ao longo da série Sua carreira foi muito cansativa, segundo ele. Primeiro de tudo, ele vive em um futuro dominado por um demônio chamado Iblis Trigger, aquele típico chefão demônio marmanjo gigante com eco que se transforma fodão com eco mal feito e muito chato mesmo. thumb|left|Silver contra Sonic (ele tinha tudo para vencer aqui, mas não contava com Sonicapelando com realizando um famoso [[roundhouse kick nele).]] Silver estava voando pela cidade (coisa que ele diz fazer todo o dia), tentando encontrar alguma pista da criação deste demônio, chefão, marmanjo, gigante e blá, blá, blá. Ele apagou um foguinho que apareceu diante dele e então começou a pensar em um montão de merda. Até que, de repente, Blaze chegou falando que o Iblis apareceu pela 221423ª vez. Silver foi mais uma vez tentar derrotá-lo. Após uma sessão de "porradaria", Silver, mais uma vez, transformou Iblis em lava incandecente, mas ele sabia muito bem que isso nunca acabaria (pois se tu matar alguém pelo menos 15 vezes e ele continuar voltando, é porque ele é imorrível). Ficando puto da vida. De repente, apareceu Mephiles filosofando sobre Charles Darwin, até dizer que sabia qual é a origem de Iblis. Silver, então, perguntou se ele sabia sobre este demônio, em seguida, Mephiles aproveita seu close pra dar um olhar-malígno-secreto-assutador-horrorozo-e-monótono-sem-boca. Então Mephiles os leva até um laboratório abandonado, falando que para Silver derrotar aquele monstro, que ele deve voltar para o passado pra derrotar aquele que o despertou, e fala que pode lhes mandar para o passado. Silver, como um bom noob cara-que-pensa-no-óbvio, fala "Sem Chance". Mas Mephiles diz que consegue sim, mostrando uma Esmeralda do Caos roxa, e depois futuca no CPU do lugar pra mostrar quem que liberou o Iblis Trigger. Aparece uma janela toda preta, com foguinhos e depois aparece o Sonic dando um olhar fulero. Silver pensa que é o Sonic (ou Ouriço Azul, segundo ele), que é o Iblis, e Mephiles os manda para o presente assim então. Silver volta para o presente, caindo em uma floresta qualquer, e também é separado da Blaze. Assim Silver para de viadagem e cai na real vai então com sua missão de lutar para salvar ou futuro ou algo assim. Blaze também volta para o presente. Silver então da um pouco de aventura até que encontra Sonic numa praça de Soleana. Silver então vai de encontro a Sonic até que, de repente, ele é parado pela puta da Amy que outra vez confunde um um ouriço azul com outra coisa. Amy então se toca que é outro cara, até que então Amy decide seguir Silver (Talvez por aquele cabelão do Silver, e Amy quer tentar desvendar como é que alguém pode ter tanto cabelo deste jeito). Silver e Amy se encontram em um meio-deserto, e Amy revela estar ajudando Silver a procurar o azulão Sonic e o que ele procura. Silver depois se toca da diferença daquele Futuro todo fudido e arrebentado, com o Presente bonito e charmoso. Porém ele diz isso alto demais para Amy ouvir e, por um segundo, ela acha que ele não passa de um maluco desmiolado por causa de todo aquele cabelo. thumb|right|250px|Silver se olhando no espelho ( [[ou não | Ou Não )]] Mas Silver pensa rápido e continua em sua busca. Após procurar ainda mais, Silver finalmente acha o Sonic (ou, segundo ele, "A porra do Iblis Trigger!"), e o recebe com uma boa bola psíquica. Silver então fala um monte de merda que você já deve saber e depois parte ao ataque. Silver dá uma boa porrada no Sonic, fazendo-o ficar estirado no chão. Silver diz que já chega de viadagem perder tempo e decide dar um fim nessa porra toda, até que Amy aparece e salva Sonic. Então, acontece aquela situação que você já deve ter ouvido falar: O cara enganado (Silver) fala que o tal otário cara (Sonic) é o malvado, mas a outra pessoa (Amy), insiste em recusar. Acontece isso até Amy se encher e ir embora, deixado Silver sozinho. Silver então descansa em alguma praia qualquer, até que Blaze o encontra. Silver então começa a falar se é mesmo isso que é pra fazer, e eles ficam falando qualquer coisa que você talvez saiba (ou não). Blaze fala que o Eggman está em uma base aqui perto, e Silver achou que ele sabia alguma coisa sobre toda essa merda. Silver e Blaze vão encontrar a base do Eggman, tendo aquela meeeeeeeesma visita de sempre que eu nem preciso falar pra vocês, até que Silver e Blaze chegam em um campo muito aberto, e Silver pensa que aqueles robôs são fracos demais e que aqui não tem nenhuma bosta boa pra dar porrada perdeu o Eggman, até que um chefão grandalhão aparece na frente deles. Após dar muita porrada e liberar um pouco o barraco, Silver consegue umaEsfera do Dragão Esmeralda do Cáos, pensando em como aquilo pode lhe deixar foda, e eles saem do lugar. Enquanto isso, Amy faz um trabalhão pra entrar em uma das mais de 8000 bases do Eggman, e depois salva a Princessa Elise, dispara o alarme, faz a mesma bosta pra poder escapar do lugar, e pronto. Depois a Amy e a Elise derrepente começam a discutir sobre o Amor, Namorados, Sexo Amar, um bla bla bla do cacete, e como se já não bastasse, Elise é capturada outra vez pelo Cabeça de Ovo. Enquanto isso, Silver e Blaze se encontram de novo com Mephiles, e Silver então finalmente começa a perguntar pra ele quem é Iblis e se destrui-lo irá trazer paz mesmo. Mephiles, como todo bom vilão, continua enchendo o saco deles dizendo que vai trazer paz de qualquer jeito. Assim ele diz que o Iblis (Sonic) está na Estação Terminal, e Silver, mesmo de saco cheio e achando que toda esta busca não leva a porra nenhuma, vai até a Estação Terminal mesmo assim. Depois de andar mais uns 200km, ele encontra Sonic outra vez, e todo disposto a matá-lo, paralisa-o com seus poderes da erva psíquicos, enquanto Elise é capturada mais uma vez (caralho, denovo?), e quando Silver estava pronto pra criar mais uma boa sessão de porradaria, aparece ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Shadow the Hedgehog, disposto a aumentar seu número de fãs derrotar este antropomórfico, salva Sonic e fica já pronto pra dar porrada no Silver.[[Imagem:Iblistigger.JPG|thumb|left|200px|''"Ajude-me a destruir o Iblis Trigger!"]] Silver, por sua vez, acha que aquele é o Mephiles (só que com listras vermelhas, um olho bem melhor do que o anterior, e com cheiro de que é torcedor do Corinthians), fala algo como "Sai do meio porra!". Shadow nem escuta e se prepara pra outra sessão de porradaria. Depois de algumas porradas, Silver tenta dar mais algumas porradas, até que os dois invocam um Chaos Control. Shadow fica surpreso por ele também poder destruir parte da realidade ser antromórpico invocar tal poder, e depois, quando finalmente se tocou que Silver foi incrivelmente enganado, eles vão pra 10 anos antes pra Silver descobrir a verdade. Silver e Shadow se encontram em um tipo de base, aonde eles escutam um ruído escroto e decidem ver se esta rolando algum problema envolvendo a um plano maluco para destruir o resto daquelas plantas místicas,um ritual de distorção das moléculas ou parecido na sala a frente deles. Eles chegam, e veem 2 coisas; uma flaminha incandecente que é o Iblis, e uma gosma preta rastejante que é o Venon Mephiles. Shadow diz que ele irá atrás de Mephiles, enquanto Silver cuida do Iblis. Então Silver o segue e da muita porrada naquela porcaria iluminada, até que de repente aparece aquele velho que estava na sala de trás. Silver assiste o velho fazendo uma macumba selando o Iblis na sua filha (a princessa Elise) e depois dá ela para o Silver a colocar em um lugar seguro, enquanto ele fala um montão de merda, e diz pra ela nunca chorar, para não despertar aquele monstro que ele selou nela. Silver e Shadow se encontram na parte de fora da base, cada um dizendo que conseguiu selar cada um dos monstros escrotos. Eles usam o Chaos Control pra poder voltar pro presente, só que Silver, antes, acaba se tocando que Elise vai chorar pra caralho quando ela acordar da orfanidade da Elise, e vai dar pra ela a sua esmeralda do caos, só para que ela não chore pra caralho feito um emo ela tenha alguma coisa para se distrair um pouco(nada como poder semi-infinito na forma de esmeralda pra se distrair, não?). Silver volta para o presente e se encontra de volta com Blaze, até que ele escuta ruídos das pessoas de fora, chegando a conclusão de que Elise foi capturada mais uma vez pelo Cabeça de Ovo, que então vai a sua salvação (ele sabe que isso já ficou muito repetitivo, mas ele tem que fazer assim mesmo). Silver então faz a sua corrida de hora em hora outra vez, até que encontra o Sonic e uma quadrilha de robôs que ele derrota em 10 segundos. Silver explica que ele já acabou de fumar mais daquela planta estranha e finalmente se tocou do que é pra fazer mesmo as circunstâncias mudaram, e que ele precisa da Princessa de volta.thumb|right|Infelizmente Silver, assim como tantos, também teve seu momento [[emo.]] Sonic consegue entender que ele finalmente parou de fazer merda e foi ao resgate a Elise com Silver. Só que eles chegaram tarde demais, pois o avião gigante a jato do Eggman explode bem em um lugar próximo, fazendo Elise e o Eggman tomarem no cu. Silver então se lembra de que ele pode fazer o processo de esquizofrenia CHAOS CONTROOOOOOL pra poder voltar para o passado, e então os dois com suas Esmeraldas do Caos (''Mas o Silver não havia deixado sua esmeralda com a Elise? Eu sei, pegou a do véio), e eles fazem outro Vórtex temporal para poderem viajar no tempo. Só que Sonic atira a esmeralda dele pro Silver e fala que ele pode cuidar disso sozinho, e que eles tem outra coisa para fazer (juntamente enquanto ele fala um montão de merda). Silver e Blaze voltam para o futuro, onde Silver diz que com toda sua aventura desgastante, ele já sabe um meio alternativo de salvar o Futuro, então indo em busca ao Iblis pela 221425ª vez (foi a 221425ª vez, pois a 221424ª vez foi no passado, se lembra? Se você não se lembrar é por que você é um vagabundo que pulou todo o falatório de cima pra poder chegar aqui. Eu odeio você). Eles se encontram com Iblis outra vez, e vão dar mais um pouco de porrada naquele bagaço. Depois de dar muita porrada, Silver então aplica seu "meio alternativo" de selar Iblis, atirando um laser das 2 esmeraldas pra tentar selar Iblis em sí próprio. Só que o seu corpo não foi feito pra suicídios desesperados em nome da terra este tipo de coisa, até que Blaze diz que consegue isto, e se oferece para selar Iblis em si mesma. Blaze consegue, suicidando-se para salvar o Futuro, e assim deixando Silver sozinho de novo (se lembra que ele havia ficado sozinho na infância?). Até aí você acha que acabou né? Só que não, pois Mephiles arranja um jeito de dispertar Iblis (o jeito foi; Matando Sonic, fazendo Elise chorar que nem um emo, Iblis se despertou, e o bagaço do Mephiles fez fusão com Iblis pra poder despertar Solaris, e fazer o tempo-espaço contínuo se fuder todo fazendo com que tudo vire uma Esquizofrenia das grandes), e assim Silver tem ainda mais trabalho pra isso. Depois de uma boa e longa discussão com o resto da turma (a maior parte foi de choramingar e falar da morte de Sonic), ele chega a conclusão (junto com uma coisa que o Cabeça de Ovo falou) de que é possível derrota-lo no Passado, Presente e Futuro, com as Esmeraldas do Cáos, e ainda por cima poder reviver Sonic e humilhar a série Dragon Ball. Todos encontraram as Esmeraldas do Cáos, e assim, através de um processo de fumar aquela erva de novo garantindo a extinção dela de distorção das moléculas de reencarnação, Elise revive Sonic com um beijo chupão. Assim Sonic, já como Super Sonic, divide seu KI com os ouriços pra eles virarem SuperSayadins, o azulão prepara-se junto com Silver e Shadow para uma das maiores porradarias já criadas na história do Sonic Team. Depois de 60 pontapés, 100 pulos giratórios, 200 Homming Attacks, e 350 poderes esquizofrênicos de outra dimensão, Sonic, Shadow e Silver finalmente derrotam Solaris, fazendo Iblis e Mephiles tomarem no cu. Assim, o trabalho de Silver finalmente está completo e ele volta para o Futuro são e salvo e poder finalmente viver pacificamente junto com Blaze (Solaris morreu, junto com Iblis e Mephiles, lembra-se?). Atualmente thumb|right|220px|Estourar bolhas nunca foi tão divertido pra Silver. Não se sabe muito bem o vai ser de Silver no futuro depois disso. Alguns dizem que Silver vira o precidente do clube da bolha. Outros dizem que Silver irá pegar Pneumoultramicroscopicossilicovulcanoconiótico por causa de todo aquele cabelo. E mais alguns dizem que Silver será o único ouriço antropomórfico mundial que irá sobreviver, fazendo assim ele receber o título de co-príncipe de Soleana. Mas uma coisa se sabe: os fãs nunca iram esquecer de Silver, isso por causa da sua cor prateada, de todos os seus poderes vindos da erva mística psíquicos, e, principalmente, de todo o seu cabelo. Curiosidades *Silver é um ávido caçador vindo dos cidadãos de Nova Jersey. *Silver não acha que viagem no tempo é confusa. *Silver não é o filho do Shadow. *Silver é uma clonagem genética de Sonic e Shadow. É por isso que ele é muito estranho. Ver também *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cabelo *Princesa Elise *Iblis Trigger *Cabelo *Prata *Viagem no Tempo *Sonic 2006 *Cabelo *Silver do Futuro(acreditem! os dois não são o mesmo Silver...) *Cabelo Categoria:Machos Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Usuário de Técnicas Milenares en:Silver the Hedgehog it:Silver the Hedgehog